Take it Slow
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: When you love someone like Japan, the fast and direct approach doesn't always work. Sometimes, you need to step back and slow down. You need to gently draw him out of his shell and hold him close, soothing his rapidly beating heart


**ALL ABOOOOOAAAAARD THE TRAIN TO FLUFF TOWN! WHOO WHOO!**

**Seriously, this story is so fluffy, you will fall into a puddle of molten maple sugar and meet a herd of fluffy mint bunnies that hop around on rainbows. THAT'S how fluffy this thing is.**

**Now, I'm a HUUUUGE fan of Ameripan. It's just so freaking adorable! Unfortunately, there are not as many fanfics about these two as I would hope. So, I'm adding one to the lineup! This fic plays a bit off of Japan's physical contact issue. We get some Brotherly US/UK at the beginning, then we dive right into the Ameripan pool! Hope you like it!**

America breathed a sigh, staring down at the tiny shot glass in front of him. He barely touched his lips to the dark amber liquid before pulling back, sweeping his tongue against the sweet, strong-tasting droplets.

Unlike most of the men at the bar, he wasn't downing one shot after the other. He had no wish to get drunk. He wanted to think. For some reason, the presence of an alcoholic beverage always made such pursuits easier.

"Hello, America!" A familiar voice called.

America glanced up, grinning as England pulled out a stool next to him. "Hey, dude! What's up?"

"Nothing really." England shrugged, turning to ask the bartender for a whiskey. "How about you? Getting yourself drunk? New Years is over."

"Dude, you sure you wanna do that?" America raised an eyebrow at the dark drink that was placed in front of England. "You know what happens when you start drinking."

England rolled his eyes. "Please. I can bloody well handle it better than you." He took a sip of his drink with a satisfied smile. "How was your New Year with Japan?"

America laughed. "Are you kidding? It was freaking sweet! We partied, and watched freakish movies, and..." He trailed off, his expression fading. "Eh..."

"Hm..." England frowned, glancing at his little brother's face. "I see. What happened?"

"Well..." The normally cheerful country stared at his drink. "I...sorta tried to kiss him when the clock struck midnight."

The Brit's green eyes widened. "Bollocks! What happened?"

"Eh..." America took a sip of his drink. "He kinda freaked out and pushed me away."

"I see."

"But...he sorta said that he liked me afterward." The bespectacled nation shook his head slowly. "So, why'd he push me away?"

"Well, that's easy." England shrugged a shoulder casually as he took another sip of his whiskey. "You know how uncomfortable Japan is with gestures of affection. The first time he was hugged, he shoved Italy rather violently and demanded he took responsibility."

"I know... I just thought that wasn't as much of an issue. I mean, I hugged him during a bunch of our scary flicks." America looked up quickly from his glass. "Because...I mean..._he_ was pretty scared. And, as the hero, I needed to..."

"Right." England rolled his eyes. "Kissing and hugging in an intimate manner is completely different."

"So, what should I do?"

"Move slowly." England said simply. "Don't overwhelm him. I speak from experience: Moving too quickly turns the other person off."

A smirk came to the American's face. "Speaking of which, how was _your_ New Year with France?" He waggled his eyebrows in a way that was probably impossible for any mortal or other nation to replicate. "I heard that he wanted to 'introduce you to the French manner of heralding the New Year'. How'd that go?"

England's face turned bright red. "I- That- Just shut up and drink your bloody alcohol!" He sputtered.

…...

Japan stiffened at the loud knock on his door. For a brief moment, his brown eyes flashed with fear. He passed a hand over Tama's brow for reassurance, listening to the cat's soothing purr, before standing up. 'It's alright. America-san wants to watch a movie. In essence, nothing has changed.' Keeping these thoughts in mind, he moved toward the door.

America was holding up a DVD case, his face already drenched with sweat. "Ahaha! Dude, this one is totally freaky!"

Japan eyed the case, which featured a screaming woman, a telephone, and what looked like a bleeding hand creeping out of a wall. "'The Caller'?"

"It's about some chick who talks with a ghost from the past on a haunted phone. Then, the ghost goes all psycho and starts screwing with people from the chick's past. It's freaking messed up, dude!"

'Then why do you want to watch it?' The quiet nation didn't bother voicing the question aloud. He had given up trying to figure out this particular part of his friend's character ages ago. Instead, he allowed a sense of relief to spread through his body. 'He is acting the same. Maybe he has forgotten what happened. Maybe he was drunk.' This thought, for some reason, caused a sense of sadness to intermingle with the relief.

Once the lights were out and the popcorn prepared, America plopped down next to Japan on the couch, hugging his favorite pink pillow. He glanced at his friend out of the corner of his eye and a warm flush passed over his face. "J-Just l-let me k-know if you get freaked out!" He mumbled.

"Hai." Japan nodded his head, indulging the younger man's ego.

As expected, soon after the movie started, America started whimpering and hid his face in the pillow. "Dude, that's so freaky!"

Japan breathed a sigh, knowing better than to try and point out the interesting plot points that the movie was already showing. Instead, he moved slightly closer to his friend and patted his shoulder.

Over the course of the movie, a shivering America found himself snuggled up against Japan, his head nestled in the older nation's chest, his pillow warm in his arms, his legs curled back on the sofa. A smile came to his face despite the nightmare-inducing video. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, blocking out the sounds of the TV.

Japan turned his eyes from the movie, bending his head downward slightly. As he did so, his face brushed against a head of sandy brown. America's hair was soft, like the down of a baby bird. For a split second, Japan felt an urge to nuzzle his face into that hair, to gently stroke it. To slowly rock the younger nation back and forth, whispering soothingly into his ear, holding him close.

He was broken out of his thoughts as America's muscles completely relaxed and the young man slumped into a lying down position, his head coming to rest on Japan's lap. The pillow fell to the floor. A tender smile came to the older man's face. When had America started having such an effect on him? Even after so many years, his lips' tendency to turn upward and his heart's tendency to send warm pulses through his body at the thought of his western ally was incredibly strange.

America yawned and cuddled closer, his forehead lightly pressing against Japan's abdomen. A pale hand came up to frame his face as the Asian nation made a low crooning sound in his throat. He noted how his friend's glasses were askew on his peaceful face and how his lips were slightly parted.

His lips... Japan's cheeks flushed at the memory. When the clock struck midnight, America had kissed him with such pure excitement. His arms had wrapped tightly around his waist and the younger country had made a happy mewling noise.

It had been terrifying.

He had been unable to comprehend what was happening. All at once, America was smothering him. He reacted in an instinctive manner, shoving the source of said smothering away. Then, there was a confused, awkward conversation where he tried and probably failed to convey his own feelings.

But now, with America dozing quietly on his lap, the movie having drawn to an end without anyone noticing, Japan felt none of his prior fear. He touched the handsome nation's cheek with his fingertips, letting out a breath of air at how warm it was.

America could feel his half-sleep fading away. Groaning, he blinked his eyes open. What he saw caused his breath to hitch. Japan was looking down at him, an unbelievably loving expression on his face, his hand lightly touching his cheek. Without thinking, he turned his head and kissed one of the slender fingers.

'Oh!' A sharp shiver shot down Japan's spine. The sensation of America's lips on his skin was brief and light, like a butterfly's wing. There was nothing threatening about it. It was perfectly innocent.

Meanwhile, America was just starting to panic. 'Aw crap! I did it again! It's hopeless. I'm screwed. Wait... He didn't push me off!' This thought was encouraging! He looked up at Japan's face. The older nation looked confused, nervous, and...loving. America grinned to himself as realization sank in. 'Go slowly, huh? Okay. France, eat your freaking heart out!' He reached for one of those slender, pale hands and brought it to his lips.

This time, Japan was unable to suppress a gasp from escaping his throat. America was holding his hand delicately, peppering fingers, knuckle, palm, and wrist with feathery kisses. It felt...beautiful. Japan's eyes drifted shut, and a serene smile came to his face. Then, America stopped.

His heart singing, the young country quickly took his head from Japan's lap and turned so that he was sitting cross-legged, facing him. Hesitantly, the older nation opened his eyes and made to sit in a similar fashion. The two gazed at each other for a moment before America reached out, taking both of the Asian's hands and bringing them to his lips, where he began to carefully cover each inch of skin with kisses.

Japan kept his brown eyes open, looking in wonder at the normally-hyperactive nation's tender manner. He was being so gentle. Was this even possible?

America opened his eyes after a few minutes, looking hopefully at his companion. The bemused, unguarded expression of happiness on Japan's face was breathtaking! The younger man started to lean forward before stopping. 'Cut it, dude. That's what got you pushed off last time... But, what should I-!' An idea struck him.

Slowly, he began to lie back. He carefully unbended his knees and moved backward. He still kept a light hold on Japan's wrists, quietly coaxing the dark-haired nation to follow his actions.

Japan felt a brief moment of fear before he realized America's intentions: the taller nation was pulling Japan on top of him, giving the timid Asian full control of the situation. The fear melted away as Japan gazed down at those blue eyes, that scattered smile. He could feel his now-released hands moving, beginning to curiously touch the body of the man he loved.

America let out a delighted groan as Japan's hands began to move up and down his torso, caressing him in a pure, sweet manner. "J-Japan..." He whined. Those smooth, cool palms rested on his chest and he knew that their bearer was savoring the beating of his heart.

"Yes...?" Japan whispered, slowly easing himself down. A hypnotic haze hung over his mind, making all coherent thoughts blurry. His body was melding perfectly with America's. Their noses were touching. Their hearts were beating against each others' chests, as if they were one person. Not even knowing where the urge came from, Japan found himself giving America what he remembered being called an "Eskimo kiss".

A light ghost of a laugh escaped America's lips as he leaned up to brush his nose against Japan's, sweetly nuzzling the older nation back. He leaned in further, his lips barely grazing skin, when Japan moved back. 'Aw snap...' Nervously, America sat up, regarding his friend's face. "S-Sorry, dude."

Japan stared down at his hands, which were now folded in his lap. His mind and heart were still full of America's warmth and breath. Most of all, he thought of how the younger nation had whimpered his name. It made him want to draw him close and protect him, keeping him enfolded in his arms forever.

'I should speak.' "I am not...used to such actions..." He finally managed to say.

America nodded and stared at his own hands. "I know. I'll try not to-"

"But..." Japan's face flushed as he cut America off. "I... I would like to get used to it with you, America-san."

America's head shot up, a bright smile coming to his face. He barely kept his voice steady. "C-Can I kiss you?"

Japan took one look into those sapphire eyes and nodded his head, allowing his own eyes to close. His heart started pounding.

Forcing himself not to pin Japan to the couch and shower him with passionate kisses, America instead opted to carefully lean forward and plant a lingering kiss on Japan's top lip. Then, he kissed the bottom lip. One corner...the other... Then, he parted his lips, giving Japan the gentlest, most loving kiss he could muster. Their mouths fit so perfectly together. Despite his inner warnings that such an action would ruin things, America wrapped his arms snugly around Japan's back. He didn't get pushed away!

Japan felt a steady pulse of what could only be described as pure love running through his veins. He began to respond, making the kiss slow and sweet. After a moment, he brought up a hand to touch America's cheek while the other rested on his shoulder. He opened his heart and drew the younger nation inside, enfolding him with warmth, sweet whispers, and tender kisses. At some point, Japan fell back on the couch and America followed, easing himself down carefully, smiling as their bodies pressed together.

"I love you." America purred, moving his head down to delicately explore Japan's neck. He stopped, however, when the Asian momentarily grew stiff, whimpering involuntarily as his throat was touched. Smiling kindly, America moved up to his ear. "Shh..." He whispered, his voice taking on an uncharacteristically soothing, kind tone. "Shh... I'll be gentle. I won't hurt you." He nuzzled his neck. "I won't hurt you."

Japan buried his face in America's hair. "Daisuki desu, America."

The American's heart felt like it was about to burst! After another long, tender kiss, he shifted so that he was lying on the large couch, closest to the back, his arms wrapped protectively around his friend. "Hey, dude?" He murmured, letting out a yawn. "Wanna sleep here tonight? I really don't wanna move."

Japan smiled, resting his head on America's chest, listening to that hyper heart pounding. His lips felt slightly swollen and a sense of pleasant drowsiness was descending upon him. "That would be nice." His eyes began to flutter closed.

After a few minutes, America's heart rate slowed down. However, right before Japan fell asleep, it picked up again. "Hn?" Japan opened one eye and looked at America, who was now wide awake, staring straight ahead. "Is something wrong?"

America frowned. "Yeah... Could you turn off the TV? That Main Menu picture thingy is freaking me out!"

Japan blinked once before laughing softly. He had forgotten all about the movie! After using the remote, he gently drew America down so that his head was on his chest. The Asian nation wrapped his arms protectively around his new love. "Better?"

"Much." America yawned, cuddling closer. "Night, Japan."

"Goodnight, America." As Japan drifted off, the last thing he was aware of was America's warm arms around him and his face trustingly nestled against his heart.

**So, what did ya'll think? Was it cute? Was it fluffy? Was it awesome? I hope so! Please review, but don't flame. Every time you flame, you make America cry, and I'm sure you don't want that. Peace out! ^_^**


End file.
